Core B: Summary/Abstract The Clinical Resource Core will provide support for the Human Research Projects (Projects II & III) of the U-M Udall Center through recruitment, enrollment, and detailed clinical and imaging assessment of Parkinson disease (PD) patients (N=95), progressive supranuclear palsy (PSP) patients (N=15), and age and gender matched normal control (NC) subjects (N=15). The Clinical Resource Core will have a standardized method for data collection, entry, and verification, as developed in coordination with the Biostatistics and Data Management Core (Core C), which will be in compliance with HIPAA and IRB regulations. Data collected will be consistent with NINDS Common Data Elements (CDEs) to facilitate ultimate transfer of data to a NINDS Data Management Repository (DMR). The Clinical Resource Core will interact on a regular basis with all other human subject components of the Udall Center. The specific goals of the Clinical Resource Core are: 1. To recruit, enroll, and retain PD, PSP, and age & gender matched NC subjects for the Udall Center Human Research Projects in support of their scientific goals. 2. To comprehensively assess all subjects with well-established clinical, motor, and neuropsychological instruments. 3. To perform vesicular monoaminergic transporter type-2 (VMAT2) positron emission tomography (PET) using [11C]DTBZ and brain magnetic resonance (MR) imaging. 4. To interact and coordinate with Projects II and III and other Cores to assure prompt and accurate clinical assessment, data transfer, and data analysis.